


The Prince and the Tactician

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: As the Shepherd get ready to move the Exalt out of Ylisse and to a safe location, Chrom and Robin find themselves alone in her office. With the war against Plegia coming soon, and the fact they may have to face some of the hardest hardships they may ever experience from it, why not have a little fun?





	The Prince and the Tactician

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, just a quick little one-shot to practice some of my writing, this is a bit of a spin-off/prequel of my Morgan and the Milfs story for any of you who've read it are wondering. Decided to try a bit of a more common, vanilla parring, hope you all enjoy, and please leave feedback, this one-shot is designed to help me improve!

"How bad are the rumors?"

"Thankfully, there appears to be none at the moment. The assassins were so skillful in infiltrating the castle that it seems not a single civilian were even aware they were here, not to mention it helps must of the fighting took place deep inside the castle, away from the public eye."

"Well, then we might as well take advantage of it and get your sister out of here by tomorrow." Robin stated as she rearranged some of the paperwork on her desk, Chrom closing the door behind him as he took a seat on the couch, the smell of dust filling his nose. The new office Robin had been granted by both the Exalt and the Prince was a surprise to the Tactician of the Shepherds, having only been in the army for a few months at this point she didn't expect to get a workplace as nice as what the royal family provided.

The room was located on the upper floors of the palace, and inside was a decently spacious room, much more than needed she orriginally thought for her line of work as half of the blue walls were lined with bookshelves and cabinets filled with all sorts of materials, from battle tactics, to important documents, or just a few books for personal use. The other half of the wall though had some furniture resting next to it, a simple couch and chair, a table in between them should she feel the need to rest for a bit, an expensive looking chandelier hanging in the middle of the room to help light the place up should she need it to do so. Her desk finishing the room, placed at the back, it was large and sturdy, the front being cover up by a wall, composed of the desk fine material as it bore the symbol of the royal family, the sides of the back end lined with drawers while a space in the middle was cut out for her chair, a large window behind it to fill the room with natural light and fresh air if she wanted.

It would've look pristine, breathtaking even, that is if it wasn't a mess, with books piled up on the floor and the desk cover in papers as Robin did her best to try and organize them before they left tomorrow.

Placing all of the most import documents inside one of her cabinets before laying back to sit in her chair, thankful that the designer made it so that it was not only easily movable and rotating, but comfortable as well as the twin-tailed women laid further back, resting her eyelids and placing her arm on the armrest before letting out a groan, "You know, when you made me the tactician of the Shepherds, I don't believe you mentioned this much paperwork, or any of it for that matter, how do you even have this much paperwork by the way? You're the prince, not the Exalt, I feel like some of this stuff would normally be directed at her"

The blue-haired prince let out a small chuckle, glad that the subject was changed to something more light-hearted as he wore his usual outfit, minus the armor and long cape. Robin also glad in her usual tactician garb, except now her cloak was hanged on the rack next to the door, while instead of her usual tactician pants she wore the alternate mini-skirt with long black stockings on her legs. Her tank-top doing its best to hide her hefty breast as they pushed the fabric out, but she didn't really mind since it was only Chrom in the room at the moment.

"Normally yes, but one of the reasons I started the Shepherds was to help reach the outer parts of Ylisse, show them that the royal family still cared for their well being due to my sister not being able to do it herself. And so now must of the documents relating to the state and needs of the outskirts and far off villages of Ylisse are seen by the Shepherds since we're usually the ones to go there if there's a problem." Chrom explained to his Tactician, this was actually one of the few times he's gotten to see her do this type of work in her office, with them usually on the move she only had a handful of documents in her tent, and they were mostly centered around their march and supplies, along with some battle tactics.

Opening up a cabinet next to her, Robin pulled out a couple of empty folders, before proceeding to place the remaining documents into each one, organizing them based on importance, "How did you guys even get this done before I joined?" She questioned before finishing one folder and placing it to the side, moving onto the next one.

Answering her question, Chrom faced her while still sitting on the couch, flashing her an apologetic smile, "We didn't, well, most of it, anyways. Frederick and I always tried to do some of it, but when Plegia started its bandit attacks we were out in the field so much that it just piled up, leading to all the back work you have now." He explained before complimenting, "But still, it's still impressive how well you're handling it. It probably would've taken me and Frederick a couple of hours just to sort through one of these piles, but you're doing several in the same time."

Smiling at his words the tactician continued her work without pausing from the conversation, "Well, I do my best, though I'm sure I've made some sort of mistake here and there, not to mention the speed of my work is what made this room look how it does." Robin stated before splaying her arms to the side, gesturing to the mess of an office. "You know this place actually used to look nice, fit for the position of the mind of the Prince's special forces."

"Well, I think it suits you." Chrom said before Robin gave him an annoyed glare, clearing taking it the wrong way and wanting the Prince to explain himself as Chrom hastily placed his hands up in a defensive manner, "I-I mean in a good way, gives that impression that you work hard, maybe a bit too hard."

Robin appeared satisfied with his answer, lowering her glare before returning to organizing the paper, taking extra long with one piece of paper she was reading, Chrom noticing this got curious, "Anything important?"

"I don't know, remember how Panne said she was warned to come here by someone?" Robin asked the blue-hair Prince, who immediately adopted a more serious tone on the new subject as he replied, "Yes, she said something about a white-hair mage, looked young and had an odd personality according to her."

"Well, this report I just got from a local village to near the Plegia border describes what the locals describe as young white hair boy protecting the town from Plegia bandits, he seemed to use magic and crows according to eyewitnesses, and when asked about why he help them from the leader of the town, he just said it was on a whim and left," Robin informed him before putting the report away.

Nodding from the information Chrom seemed a bit skeptical, "On a whim, not exactly the most assuring of reason, makes you wonder if he was the one who informed Panne, did he do on a whim as well, and if not, why?"

"Well, we won't have a clue unless we meet him, and somehow I feel like that might be sooner rather than later." Robin expressed as she finished filling up another folder before deciding to change the topic to a more pressing matter, "So how has your Sister been about the plan to move her?"

Robin could hear the very loud groan of frustration coming from Chrom as she read the next report, "Not great, her greatest strength is how dedicated she is to the people, but it's also her greatest flaw, as she isn't nearly as concerned of her own well-being. She'd rather stay here and assure the populace everything is alright rather than get somewhere safe and risk the people thinking she has abandoned them."

"Must be difficult." Robin commented, sincerity clear in her voice as she worried about her friend.

Chrom sighed as he agreed with her words before responding, "Yes, ever since she was little she only ever cared about the people, even when they still hated the royal family for the countless death caused in the first Ylisse-Plegia War caused by my father, she never hated them for it, she only tried to heal their wounds. Yet, me and Lissa knew how hard it was for her on the inside, though she never expressed it, many of those close to her could see the sorrow hidden behind her smile, of not being able to do more despite how much she's done already."

Robin felt her heart being pulled for the Exalt, despite her still only having brief interactions with her at most, she could tell how amazing she was, and the respect and admiration she had for the women only grew with every story she heard about her, "Which is all the more reason we have to make sure she gets somewhere safe. She must understand that, right?"

Chrom gave her an answer as he said, "I believe she does, Lissa even put on her best guilt trip faces to get her more willing, and currently Philia is talking to her. Me and Lissa may be Emmeryn siblings, but she and Philia have a bond just as close, someone they can each completely trust, who knows the other like no other. Hopefully, the talk me and Lissa had softened her up enough for Philia to break through."

Nodding from his words the two stayed silent for a little while, enjoying each other's presence while the sound of paper being shuffled being heard around the room, it was kinda peaceful for both of them, a drastic change from the sounds of blades clashing and magic casted on the battlefield. Here, they could take it slow, enjoy the moment, while on the battlefield, a single wasted second could mean the end.

But after enjoying his presence for a bit Robin decided she had done enough work for now, as she had already finished organizing the most important files, a bunch of inconsequential stacks of documents remaining on her desk as she didn't deem them worthy enough to put away. And looking at the resting form of the Prince, Robin decided it was time to have a little fun before they went out tomorrow.

"So, I heard you went after _'_ Marth' last night, anything interesting come from it?" Robin asked.

"Not exactly, I gave her my thanks, asked if she wanted something in return, she graciously declined, and said we may meet again soon, then she left."

"I see, well at least it seems you didn't say anything offensive, I was worried that you would say something to offend her now that you know she's a women.."

Chrom was a bit confused by the statement as he turned to face her, "Why would you assume that?"

Meeting his gaze with her own Robin held back the grin she was forming on her face, "Well, from my experience, you don't exactly think of fighters as women, and 'Marth' is definitely more of a fighter than I am."

"I said I was sorry about those comments a long time ago! And I never said I didn't think of you as a woman, it's just you didn't fit into what I assumed a lady would be!" Chrom exclaimed as he tried to defend himself before Robin immediately narrowed his eyes at him once more as the Prince instantly flushed up from embarrassment, stuttering a response before Robin lower her gaze and let out a giggle.

"I'm only teasing Chrom, I know you acknowledge me as a Lady now at least, I mean you would have to, considering what we've done together," Robin stated, Chrom's face was still a bit red but not from embarrassment, more from the memories of what the tactician was talking about.

"Yes, you definitely seem to have fun reminding me of that before we get busy." Chrom replied, his face returning to its normal pale color as he tried to match his Tactician's wit with his own.

But Robin was a master at this, as she knew what buttons to press to get the Prince in the palm of her hand, "Yes, I mean, it's not like you don't have any problems showing me how much of a, _man_ _,_ you can be, though I don't know if I can still call you a gentleman."

"Are you asking for-" Chrom tried to ask before Robin cut him off.

"We're both stressed out, and probably will be for the rest of this war. This is probably the best chance we have to unwind and rest before we have to put everything we got against Plegia. So, what do you say, wanna have some fun?"

Chrom let out a sigh, ever since he and Robin started this relationship it became clear that Robin was usually the one to initiate the acts, not that he had a problem with that, he definitely enjoyed it as much as she did. Giving her an answer Chrom laid back on the couch, allowing himself to get comfortable as Robin got off of her chair, quickly making her way to him before getting on her knees to the side. Quickly undoing his belt Chrom lifted up his hips, allowing Robin to pull down his pants along with his small clothes low enough to let out his, very impressive sword, fit for a Prince as it was as long as her face, and thick enough to partially obscure the vision of both her eyes as its musky scent replaced the dust filling her nose..

Having done this enough at this point Robin knew the best way to get started was to take Chrom deep, immediately opening her mouth she swallowed his member. Chrom letting out a very audible groan as he placed his hand on her head, resting it atop of her as her twin-tail hair swayed from her movements, slurping sounds filling the room as Robin bobbed her head up and down, skillfully moving one of her hands to his twin sacks, fondling them with care as she continued her blowjob.

"You know, for an amnesiac, you sure do seem to have a lot of experience in this field, you always seem to know what to do." Chrom pointed out, a mix of curiosity and teasing in his voice.

Popping his length out of her mouth, Robin stroked the now saliva covered rod with her hands, their smooth texture allowing her fingers to glide along it, giving him enough pleasure to be pleased yet nowhere near enough for a release, "I read a lot of books." Robin said, while silently thanking Naga for the release of Roberto the Steed, that novel giving her and plenty of the other female Shepherds fantasizes they never thought they needed fulfilled.

Nodding in understanding to his comrade, Robin returned to her duty of sucking off her commander, though this time she didn't take him into her mouth like before, instead opting to lick and drag her tongue over his shaft, making sure to press and suck on the more sensitive parts she found on his parts. Chrom meanwhile groaned, this was one of Robin's favorite ways to tease him, go all out in the beginning, sucking him off with enough skillful movements to get him twitching in minutes, before stopping just before he could get his release, dragging her mouth and tongue across his loins to make him reach just under that tipping point, never giving him enough to let it all out.

But this time she seemed to take pity on him and didn't drag on the teasing part for as long as she usually did, as she quickly took his rod back into her mouth. Taking a deep breath to fill her lungs with enough air before deepthroating him as far as she could, using her throat muscles to the best of her abilities to tighten and massage him while she bobbed her head up and down slightly, Sucking the part of his length around her lips. Chrom letting out a deep groan of pleasure as he allowed himself to be taking over the age, patting Robin's head to let her know she was cumming. The white-hair tactician quickly bracing herself as she felt him twitch inside of her before he began to pulse violently as Robin felt his cum shoot out from his tip straight into her stomach in plentiful waves.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to contain it all in just her throat, Robin quickly pulled him out until just the tip of his member was in her mouth, his last few shots filling out her mouth enough for her cheeks to puff out. Popping him out of her mouth, Chrom let out a groan as he laid his back again against the couch, relaxing himself from his very plentiful orgasm, hearing Robin give a very audible swallow of his seed as he cracked an eye open at her, seeing her wipe some of the jizz that slipped out between her lips off with her hand.

Cracking him sultry smile Robin said, "You know, I sometimes wonder just how much money I'm swallowing every time I do that, something tells me even a drop of your seed would set me up for life."

"That sounds like something Anna would say," Chrom responded before a look of horror cover his face, "Please don't give her any ideas like this!"

Robin was a bit surprised by his outburst as she brought her hands up to calm him down, "Whoa whoa, calm down, it was only a joke, though now that I think about it, Anna doing something like that might not be that out of the question."

Seeing he still looked a bit worried from that possibility Robin decided to move onto the next act, straddling his waist the Twin-tail girl grabbed the hem of her tank top before pulling it off, allowing her hefty breast to be free as it was revealed she wasn't even wearing a bra today. Quickly forgetting about the horrible thought he had Chrom proceeded to help his partner with the next stage, placing his hands on her hips he helped to steady her up while she reached under her mini-skirt with one hand while the other grabbed Chrom's rod as it returned to its full length.

Moving her panties to the side Robin lined his shaft up to her entrance before slowly lowering herself down. Robin let out a low moan as she felt stretched out while Chrom groaned as her walls tighten around more of his member, no matter how many times they've done this it was always a massively pleasurable experience.

Placing her hands on his chest the Tactician began to rock her hips, rolling them in a circle at first to get them both use to the feeling as they closed their eyes to focus on their movements, letting out small moans and groans of pleasure. Her walls and his shaft grinding each other as they moved before Robin started to raise her hips up and down, letting out a very audible gasp as she took a good chunk of him out of her before bringing herself back down quick enough to cause Chrom to thrust his hips up in response to the pleasure as he more tightly gripped her hips.

And soon enough the two of them were going at it, quickly setting on a rhythm as Robin bounced up and down on his lap, hands snaked under his shirt as they gripped his firm chest, her twin-tails swaying while her breasts jiggled up and down, her ass giving a loud audible smack every time she slammed down and he thrusted up. Chrom using the grip he had on her hips to help bring her up and down, his hand sinking into the fabric of her skirt while he felt her silking smooth hands on his chest, not to mention the way she clamped around him caused him to give even more effort than before as his hips raised up and down off the couch, meeting her halfway when she was going down, burying his member inside of her so far that he had to watch the way her face looked, eyes wide open while her mouth was agape, a loud gasp escaping her lips.

The noise they were making was not quiet, but it wasn't overly loud either, Chrom and Robin were grateful that her office was pretty secluded from the rest of the castle, giving them enough of a gap and reason to not try and stifle their moans much. As the sound of skin slapping, wet thrusting, moans and groans protruding and furniture creaky filled the room, not to mention the smell they were producing from their sweat was enough that they would need to open a widow in her after they were done, along with a shower as well.

But that was something for later, and now, the two were focused on getting pleasure from each other as they picked up the pace, eyes now shut as their hips were moving at speeds that would appear like a blur to most people, Chrom thrusting faster, harder, and deeper into his Tactician, causing her in return to clamp down even more around him, tightening herself so much that Chrom felt like he would have to use more force just to make sure he didn't get stuck from it. His shaft rubbing many of her bumps, causing Robin to begin spasming her walls around him as she felt herself start to come.

Letting out a loud whine as she slammed herself down one last time, Robin's eyes were scrunched as her hair fell past her face, strands of it sticking to her face from her sweat as she heard Chrom also groan, his grip on her hips significantly tighter as they each let out their releases. The two stayed in their positions, huffing as they regained their steady breathing, smiles on their faces as they reaped the aftermath of a very pleasurable orgasm as Chrom's member deflated a bit inside of her, allowing the white-hair girl to come down from her high, still, they each knew this wasn't enough.

Deciding she had done enough of the work for now Robin decided that Chrom should be the next to put in more effort as she opened her eyes and said, "So, considering I've just sucked you off and rode you, think you can put in more effort for the next round, Commander?"

Chrom though, groaned when she referred to him by his military title, "What have I told you about calling me that when we're doing this? I can tolerate it while on duty, but everywhere else, no?"

Robin though, decided to continue with the bit of teasing, "Come on, doesn't it excite you a little? Just a bit?"

"The novelty wore off after the third or fourth time, I don't like the people who I consider equals to call me a station that applies that I'm above them." He stated before picking his upper body up and continuing, "Now, let's just enjoy this as partners, OK?"

And with that Chrom wrapped one arm under her while the other tightened around her upper back as she was squished into his chest, Robin helping as she wrapped her legs and arms around him as well, shivering as she felt their juices and his shaft stir inside of her while her hard nipples pressed into his cover chest. Standing up Chrom proceeded to carry Robin to the nearest clear wall, pushing her back against it as Robin immediately knew where he was going with this, now proceeding to grip his shoulders while she loosened her legs grips a bit, clenching her teeth as she felt him fully return to his full size inside of her, already buried deep inside of her as she felt herself stuffed once more.

Her hair was swaying and her breast jiggling much more widely than before, and at this rate, Robin felt like her tongue would join them as it took much of her willpower not to appear a disheveling mess in front of Chrom, but in all honestly, he probably wouldn't even notice it. His eyes were currently closed as he continued his movements, pants now fully dropped as he bending his knees to help with the thrusts, his grip on her bottom tightening as his fingers sunk into her flesh, a loud smack accompanying his thrusts every time his groan meat her's. The juices from their last round providing a lubricate that help him slip in and out even faster than before, some of it falling of Robin's loins every time he stuffed himself inside of her, their liquids dripping onto the stone floor.

If the two wanted they probably would have kept going for a bit longer, but they just wanted a release, and so, their resistance to succumbing to pleasure was much lower than usual. Allowing themselves to succumb to it They each let out a series of moans and groans, letting their sounds fill the ear of their partner to help push the other over the end. And they did, with a loud groan and slap, Chrom buried himself deep inside of Robin with one last thrust, the twin-tail Tactician responding with a gasp as she stretched her back against the wall, her pussy and legs tightening around him as they came together.

Resting her head against the wall Robin mouth was opened as she panted from the session, yet still sporting a smile as Chrom had a similar look on his face, still making sure to keep her up. Sliding his member out of her the two shivered once it left, Robin doing more so as she felt the juices from their two rounds that was stuck inside of her start to pour out, dripping off her cunt and onto the floor. Opening their eyes the two looked at each other, grins on their faces, but before they could say something, the door opened.

"Hey Robin, you in here? Was wondering if-"

Lissa didn't finish her sentence as the smell of sweat filled her nose instead of the usual dust scent that came from the room. And one look at her Brother and Best Friend immediately made her connect the dots as one held the other against the wall, both covered in sweat, hair disheveled with articles of clothing on the floor, the Prince and Tactician had terrified and shocked looks on their faces, not able to move or cover them self in their shock.

Now Lissa wasn't an idiot, she knew that the two fooled around now and then, but still, she may be a sex-crazed Princess with a mind dirtier than most men her age, and even with all the kinks she had, seeing _her_ Brother like this was not one of them.

"I think I'm gonna puke." She exclaimed before rushing out the door, leaving it open as the loud and fast sound of her feet hitting the floor rang across the hallway. Leaving Chrom and Robin daze for a bit, the door now closed on its own as it shut with a loud sound, the two remained in their positions, their faces now sporting a blank surprise before Chrom decided to speak.

"We should probably only do this in one of our private rooms now."

"Yep."


End file.
